


Honeymoon Bathing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bath turns to sensuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon Bathing

**Author's Note:**

> +handwaves canon+ Throw this into one of my AUs where BoP (original run) continued a little more loverly.

Dinah sighed lustily as she sank down into the bubbles of the bath in what had to be the largest non-jacuzzi tub she had ever been in. She then giggled and looked over at her partner.

"So, married, honeymoon suite, and we both decide to go for the bath," she teased her partner. "Priorities."

Barbara had to laugh at that. "I know you. And we both were sweating through the ceremony."

Dinah snorted. "I half expected Jim to object or not bring you down the aisle or something!"

"Dad loves you," Barbara told her partner. "He knows you'll take good care of me." She leaned in against Dinah's shoulder, pleased when that got an arm around her. "No tickling," she reminded her lov… no, wife. Not lover anymore.

"Would I ever?" Dinah protested. Instead, she let her fingers brush low on Barbara's side, where the sensation would be strongest.

"Nghhh… no, you just take advantage instead," Barbara told her, without a hint of displeasure.

"Bubble baths make me horny," Dinah said with a pout.

"Is there anything in your life by choice that doesn't?" her wife teased her. "Is there enough room for me on your lap?"

"I think so," Dinah assured her, looking at the length of the tub. She gave minimal assistance as Barbara moved to be there, cherishing the independent woman with all her heart.

Now Barbara could lean her head back on Dinah's shoulder, letting her partner, her newlywed spouse, run hands up and down her torso at will. Dinah did not disappoint. Light caresses stimulated all the active nerves in Barbara's skin, before Dinah changed tactics and used a loofah. She took her time washing Barbara's already stimulated body with the textured loofah, enjoying the shivers and shudders of pleasure. When Barbara's upper half was clean, Dinah helped her turn so they were facing each other. Dinah provided all the support now, as they kissed face to face. 

Dinah focused on Barbara's throat and shoulders with her kisses, while her hands roamed willfully. The slow build of desire in herself was held at bay, as she even stopped Barbara from touching her more intimately.

"First one is all for you, Babs," she whispered in her wife's ear, tweaking a nipple just slightly. Barbara gasped, then closed her eyes to enjoy.

"You're so getting pounced after this," she did promise before words became difficult. In all of the years they had worked together, and been lovers, Dinah had learned just how to work her body to fever pitch. She barely thought of what this had been like before the bullet, just letting the present pleasure speak for itself.

When she was boneless in Dinah's hold, some unknown time later, she sighed happily. Dinah just kissed her on her forehead, letting the quiet afterglow speak for itself. Barbara slowly came out of it, nuzzling Dinah's throat.

"Feel good?" Dinah asked.

Barbara reached for the loofah and soap, getting an playful look in her eye. "Good enough that I have a pretty high mark to meet for your turn," she promised as she took charge.


End file.
